


Destiny and Fate

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes and Natalia Romanova are the best of friends since they've been in diapers. Then one day the Barnes family disappeared with no words as to where they went. Five years pass by with no words from Bucky.  Natalia isn't happy about it, but life moved on.  Natalia tries to make her way in the world as a writer. What will happen when Bucky reappears in her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny and Fate

"Natalia, are you listening?" the woman in front of her asked.  
  
Natalia sighed and looked at the woman. They were sitting at an outside table at Gia's Café. The Café was a busy and popular hangout. Natalia worked part time there so she could help her parents out around the house.  Natalia had decided to take a couple of hours out to have lunch with a friend. It wasn't the best move, but at least she was out of the house and doing something to keep the boredom away.  
  
  
"Jacquette I hear you. You know I am not interested in being set up on blind dates...or any dates for that matter. I know you mean well, but I am not ready to do the whole dating thing." Natalia told her.  
  
"It's time to move on from him; It's been five years."  
  
  
"I know, but I can't seem to let go. It's more like I don't want to let go."  
  
  
"Honey we need to fix this problem. You need to release that energy somehow. You only let guys get to second base and then for some reason they break up with you." Jaquette said as she eyed her friend.  
  
  
"Jackie, it's not going to be fixed if I don't want it to be. Right now, I don't want it to be fixed. Can we please drop the subject and leave it be." Natalia annoyed voice asked.  
  
  
"Fine. I won't press anymore on the subject then."  
  
  
"Thank You."  
  
  
"So how's the book going?"  
  
  
"Right now, I'm writing a fight scene. I am just not feeling it right now. As soon as I get done here, I am going home and tackle that scene. I'm not doing anything else until I finished writing the scene."  
  
"I don't envy you right now."  
  
"I don't mind it; I just have to push through the rough times. I just have to remember the outcome will be worth it." Natalia started and then she repositions herself to get more comfortable on the chair. "I was wondering if you could be my beta read for the current book I am writing?"  
  
Jaquette looked at her.  
  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Natalia gave her a quizzically look.  
  
"Yes, I am serious. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You've never asked me to beta read any of your books before now,"  Jaquette admitted.  
  
"Oh...sorry. I didn't know you were interested in beta read any of my books. If you want from now on, I will ask you if you would like to beta my book when I get chapters or get the first draft of the book written." Natalia told her, as she gave her friend a smile.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Okay."  
  
Natalia looked at her watch. Her eyes widen a bit to see how much time had passed. Two hours passed; they talked for two hours straight.  
  
"Jackie,  I need to go. The book isn't going to write itself. I will talk to you later."  
  
"Okay bye," Jacquette said as she watched Natalia leave.  
  
A couple of moments later an older man sat down where Natalia had sat.  
  
"So she's the one. Do you think she's ready for what's to come?" the elderly man asked.  
  
"I hope so," Jaquette said, as she stood up and left. It left the older man sitting there watching her walk away.


End file.
